moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Llanwelly Village
Category:Locations | continuity = Universal Monsters | image = | aliases = Llanwelly | category = Village | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = Wales | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = Charles Conliffe; Gwen Conliffe; Jenny Williams; John Talbot; Larry Talbot | poi = Talbot Castle | 1st = Wolf Man, The (1941) }} Llanwelly Village is a fictional village featured in the "Universal Monsters" series of films produced by Universal Pictures. It was the primary setting of the 1941 movie, The Wolf Man and was also briefly seen in the beginning of the 1943 sequel, Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943). Description Llanwelly is a small Welsh village and the home of the aristocratic Talbot family. Sir John Talbot and his family lived inside Talbot Castle which overlooked the cloistered village streets. Llanwelly was also the location of an antiques shop owned by Charles Confliffe and his daughter Gwen. It was not uncommon for gypsy caravans to travel through Llanwelly as well. In 1941, Llanwelly was the site of a werwewolf scare which resulted in the untimely death of Wolf Man Larry Talbot. Other points of interest in the village include Chapman's and Saneman's Products. Points of Interest ; Charles Conliffe's Antiques: Owned by Charles Conliffe and his daughter Gwen, this was a small shop in Llanwelly Village. It was here that Larry Talbot purchased his silver-tipped wolf's-head cane. Following the death of Jenny Williams, Jenny's mother and several of her friends came to the shop, openly accusing Gwen of being responsible for Jenny's murder (Gwen actually had nothing to do with it). It was also in this shop that Larry Talbot first met Gwen's fiancé, Frank Andrews. ; Gypsy camp: This was where Larry Talbot, Gwen Conliffe and Jenny Williams went on their ill-fated palm reading excursion. The fortune teller Bela turned into a wolf and killed Jenny Williams just outside the camp. Larry Talbot came to her aid and killed Bela with his silver-tipped cane, but not before suffering a bite that would eventually mark him with the curse of the werewolf as well. ; Talbot Castle: Talbot Castle was the ancestral home of Sir John Talbot and his family. Following the death of his first son, John Talbot left the estate to his youngest son, Larry, who had been estranged from his family for more than eighteen years. Sir John converted the attic of the mansion into an observatory and installed a telescope. It was through this telescope that Larry learned about and became enamored with a villager named Gwen Conliffe. ; Talbot Family Crypt: The eternal resting place for all of the Talbot family members. Inside the crypts are vaults for ancestors named Elizabeth and Martin Talbot, Sir John Talbot, John Talbot's first son, and a special casket for his second son, Larry Talbot. The inscription on the coffin reads, "Lawrence Stewart Talbot - who died at the age of 31". In 1943, two grave robbers broke into the crypt and tried to purloin valuables they believed had been buried with Larry Talbot. The light of the full moon shone through a window and resurrected Talbot as the Wolf Man. Residents * Bela Transient resident only. * Charles Conliffe * Elizabeth Talbot * Frank Andrews * Freddy Jolly * Gwen Conliffe * Jenny Williams * John Talbot * Larry Talbot * Maleva Transient resident only. * Martin Talbot * Paul Montford Notes * For the 2010 remake of The Wolfman, the setting of Llanwelly Village is replaced with the equally fictional Blackmoor, which is located in England, not Wales. See also References ---- Category:Villages Category:Wales Category:Wolf Man, The (1941)/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943)/Miscellaneous